Digimon: Doomsday
by Raggles
Summary: This is a season 1/2 story. Apocalymon has been recreated by Ken's brother. Also Diaboromon reapears on the internet. All the digidestined have to ban together to stop the evil menace. TK/Kari/Davis triangle.


Digimon: Doomsday Part 1 

Prelude: Ken, the kid who used to be the Digimon Emperor, has received an E-MAIL from an anonymous writer from the digital world. Wormmon looks at the computer screen. "Ken. Who is it from?" "I don't know Wormmon, but something about the words that the person used, are familiar," replied Ken. 

          Ken left the room while Wormmon stayed. Ken was sitting on his living room sofa when… "Ken help me!" came Wormmon's voice from Ken's room. Ken rushed to his room. When he went in, he saw something that his eyes didn't believe. Sam. His brother. Thought to have died, he was standing in Ken's room, in Ken's old Digimon Emperor's clothes, with his whip.

          "S, Sam," stuttered Ken.

          "That's right. I'm taking over where you left off. I have become the Digimon Emperor now," said Sam. Sam clenched his fists and held them out towards Ken. The symbol on his gloves started to glow. A black vortex opened behind Ken. Ken got sucked in, but he grabbed ahold of Sam. Sam held his place and took his whip out. With a crack of the whip, Ken had a slash on his face. He let go of Sam's hand, and fell into the portal. It closed. Ken looked around in the portal. He saw a figure coming towards him. 

           "Ken. Is that you?" asked the voice.

           "Wormmon!" exclaimed Ken.

1 day later in the Digimon Emperor's Castle…

            An evil Digimon awakes. "W, What? Where am I? What am I doing in chains?" said the Digimon.

            "You are in my castle, and you are my slave," explained Sam.

            "Slave! Ha! You cannot control me," said the Digimon.

            "Oh, but I created you. You will do my biddings," said Sam as he pressed a button. 9000 volts of electricity was sent through the chains on the Digimon.

            "Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh! This is not right, I am Apocalamon the ultimate Digimon," said the Digimon.

            "Wrong. You are Doommon the digivolution of Apocalamon. Not an armor digivolve, but a digivolution into Ultra," explained Sam.

             Sam took some dark spirals and threw them at Doommon. He did the same with dark rings. "Now you will do what I tell you to do," said Sam.

             "Fool! I will not be controlled so easily," said Doommon as he ripped of the spirals and rings. "Now this is my castle," explained Doommon. Then he picked Sam up and threw him out of the castle. "Hmm, now what should I do? I wonder if there are still Digidestined. They destroyed me the first time, but now I am more powerful! Beware Digidestined, I will come for you!" yelled Doommon.

1 week later in the Digital World…

          Kari, T.K., and Davis were looking for a newly discovered Digiegg.

          "I wish Cody and Yolei were here," said Kari.

          "Yah, it's too bad that they had to stay at school for a lecture on bringing pets," said T.K.

A couple minutes later…

          Davis tried to put his hand on Kari's shoulder. "Davis, get your hand away from my shoulder," said Kari. T.K. put his hand on her shoulder. "Hi T.K.," said Kari. Davis just stood there in astonishment. Then he started to get mad.

           "Davis, how come your face is all red? Huh Davis?" asked Veemon. Davis just stood there staring in anger at T.K. "Humph! J.E. thinks he's so great, doesn't he. Well I'll show him," said Davis. Just then a strange dark figure appeared in front of Davis. Davis looked at it. "Nice try T.K., but you can't scare me," Then the figure came into the light. It was Doommon. "Huh? Who are you," asked Davis. Suddenly, without a word, he picked up Davis and threw him backwards 30ft. into a lake.

At the same time…

          T.K. looked at Kari. "Kari I have to say something,"

          "Yah T.K.," said Kari.

          "I love…" T.K. tried to say I love you, but he was cut off by…

          "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh," came Davis's voice from a distance.

          "Hold that thought T.K.," said Kari. They both ran towards the lake where they found Davis. "What happened Davis?" asked Kari.

          "Some Digimon just grabbed me by the collar and threw me into the lake," replied Davis. T.K. and Kari looked at each other in disbelief. 

          "Oh, what were you saying T.K.," asked Kari.

          "Oh yah, I was saying that I love… the Digital World!" said T.K.

"Yah, me to T.K.," said Kari. Kari walked ahead.  "Shoot! I blew it," said T.K.                                                                                     

Digimon: Doomsday Part 2 

"Hey the Digiegg's signal is getting stronger," said Davis. Just as he said that they reached the edge of a desert.

        "Davis, is the Digiegg in the desert?" asked Veemon. 

        "Well, that's what the D3 shows," replied Davis.

        "Man. That's a drag," said Kari. They were walking in the desert when they spotted some sort of building in the distance.

        "I think the Digiegg is in the building," said Davis. He looked at the building again. "You know, that looks like the coliseum in Rome," said Davis.

        "Hmm…" thought T.K. "This seems familiar," said T.K. to Kari and Davis. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived in the coliseum. They looked around. They saw two soccer nets. One was crushed, and looked like it had been thrown on the stadium seats. The other was crushed, and laying on the stadium floor. Another thing that they saw was an electronic scoreboard that was blown to tiny pieces.

         Suddenly, the ground shook, and Okuwamon crashed through the stadium floor.

         "Who's that!?" exclaimed Davis.

         "Ah! That's Okuwamon! He is the digivolved form of Kuwagamon. His deadly Beetle-Horn attack can crush a Digimon in one hit," explained Veemon.

         "Patamon! It's time to Digivolve," said T.K.

         "Patamon Digivolve to… Angemon!" said Patamon as he Digivolved.      

         "All right Gatomon do it," said Kari.

         "Gatomon Digivolve to… Angewomon!" said Gatomon as she Digivolved.

         "Veemon it's your turn," said Davis.

         "Veemon Digivolve to… Exveemon!" said Veemon as he Digivolved.

         Okuwamon attacked! "Beetle-Horn Attack!" The attack just missed Angemon. 

         "Vee-Laser!" yelled Exveemon as he attacked.

         "Celestial Arrow!" yelled Angewomon.

         The attacks hit Okuwamon, but hardly affected him.

         Now Angemon attacked. "Hand of Fate!" The attack hit, but still had hardly any affect at all.

         "Angemon! You'll have to Digivolve again," yelled T.K.

         "Angemon Digivolve to… MagnaAngemon," Said Angemon as he Digivolved. "Excalibur!" said MagnaAngemon as he attacked. Okuwamon was hit. He fell backwards, but was not defeated. Okuwamon got up. "Beetle-Horn Attack!" This time it grabbed MagnaAngemon. MagnaAngemon couldn't move!

          "Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon attacked! Okuwamon let go of MagnaAngemon. He tried to escape the attack, but it hit Okuwamon with a thunderous blow. Okuwamon fell and turned into Digidust. 

          T.K. had a flashback.

Flashback: "Greymon digivolve to… SkullGreymon!"

                   "Oh my! That's SkullGreymon! The sight of him makes other Digimon tremble! Because of his power, he's constantly seeking battles," said Tentomon.  

                    SkullGreymon hit the Greymon into the electronic scoreboard. 

                   "Dark Shot!" The attack completely obliterated the Greymon and the Scoreboard. (Flashback Over)

Then T.K. thought of something. "MetalGreymon, here?!" 

                    "Hey, is everybody alright?" came Tai's voice from behind T.K. 

T.K. quickly turned around. 

                    "Tai! How did you know to come here?" asked T.K.

                    "Davis E-Mailed me," Replied Tai.

                    "Hey guys, it's almost 6 o'clock, we better get home, it's almost Dinner!" said Kari.

                    "I'm not sure I wanna go home. Mom's making liver sticks again! She also made beef jerky shakes," complained Tai.

                    "We have to go home! If mom sees that we're not there for dinner, she'll freak! And we don't want a repeat of last time," Said Kari.

                    "Last time?" asked Davis.

                    "Well, Kari and I were late for dinner one night. When we got home, the police and fire department were searching around town for us," Explained Tai.

Digimon: Doomsday Part 3 

Later in the real world…

            "Mom, do we have to have to eat liver sticks?" said Tai. Then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it mom!" said Tai. He opened the door.

            "Tai! We have to talk," Said Izzy. 

            "Okay," Answered Tai.

            "Do you remember Diaboromon?" asked Izzy.

            "Yah, how could I forget?" Answered Tai.

            "Well, he's back," Said Izzy.

            "Mom! Is today April 1st?" asked Tai.

            "No dear. It's May 14th," answered Tai's mom.

            "This better not be a joke Izzy!" said Tai. "How did he come back?" 

            "I don't know. He just appeared on the Internet," Explained Izzy.

            Izzy booted up his laptop. Then he accessed the internet. A picture of Diaboromon appeared. He sent an e-mail.

            '7 days to live. Starting now.' Read the e-mail. 

            "What does he mean, 7 days to live?" asked Tai. 

            "I don't know Tai. But it can't be good. Remember last time? He sent two nuclear missiles after us Digidestined," Said Izzy.

            Meanwhile at Davis's house…

            "Man Demiveemon, there's got to be a way to get Kari to like me," Said Davis to Demiveemon. "Yah, and there has to be a way for Gatomon to like me," Said Demiveemon. "I think that I'm going to ask her out!" said Davis.

            At the same time at T.K.'s house…

            "Hey Patamon, can I ask you a question?" asked T.K. "Sure! Wait. If it's about math, then I can't answer it," Replied Patamon. "Do you think that I should ask Kari out on a date?" asked T.K. "Well, I can't answer that. If you think that you should, then do it," Answered Patamon.

            The next day after school…

            "Are you ready to go?" asked Kari. Everyone answered yes. "Okay then, let's go!" said Kari as she transports to the Digital World. They arrived in a forest. In front of them was a log house. They enter it. Inside looked like a training area for kendo. "Wow! My grandfather would love this place," Said Cody. In the center, they saw a ball. It was black with spikes all over it. Davis attempted to touch it, but before he did, it uncurled! Out came Spikemon. 

          "Watch out! That's Spikemon! He's an Ultimate level Digimon. His Spike Kick and Spike Punch attacks will even put a dent in my shell! Plus, don't forget his Spike Ball attack!" said Armadillomon.

          "Spike Ball!" said Spikemon as he attacked.

          "Hawkmon Digivolve to… Aquilamon!" said Hawkmon as he digivolved.

          "It's time to DNA digivolve!" said Kari.

          "Gatomon! Aquilamon! DNA Digivolve to… Silphymon!" said Gatomon and Aquilamon as they DNA Digivolved.

          "Static Force!" said Silphymon as it attacked. Spikemon dodged it.

          "Spike Punch!" Spikemon's two spike ball hands flung out and punched Silphymon. Spikemon kept punching.

          "Your turn Patamon and Armadillomon!" said T.K.

          "Patamon digivolve to… Patamon?" said Patamon.

          "Armadillomon digivolve to… Armadillomon?" said Armadillomon.

          "What's wrong?" asked Yolei.   

          "We can't digivolve. We're just too hungry," Said Patamon.

          Suddenly Silphymon De-Digivolved back into Hawkmon and Gatomon.

          "Okay Veemon we're the only ones left!" said Davis.

          "Veemon digivolve to… Exveemon!" said Veemon as he digivolved. "Vee-Laser!" said Exveemon as he attacked. It hit Spikemon but just bounced off.

          "Quick! We need Ken!" yelled Davis. Davis opened his D-Terminal, and E-mailed Ken.

In the dark vortex…

          "Hey Wormmon, I have an E-mail," Said Ken to Wormmon. "It's from Davis! He needs our help! But we can't help him," Said Ken.

          "Don't worry Ken, we'll find a way out," Said Wormmon.

          "Let's keep on walking Wormmon," Said Ken. They started walking. 

In a few minutes…

          "Ken! Come quick!" Exclaimed Wormmon.

          "What is it?" asked Ken as he ran to Wormmon.

          "A light! Just ahead of us!" Said Wormmon as they ran through the light and into the Digital World.

Digimon: Doomsday Part 4 

"How did we get here?" asked Ken.

"I don't know, but I can sense Davis and the others near us," Explained Wormmon.

"Let's go then!" said Ken.

A few minutes later…

"Davis, I can't take this much longer!" said Exveemon. Suddenly Stingmon crashed through the ceiling.

          "Alright! Now we can DNA Digivolve!" Exclaimed Davis.

          "Exveemon! Stingmon! DNA Digivolve to… Paildramon!" they said as they DNA Digivolved.

          "Spike Ball!" said Spikemon as he attacked. He rolled into a ball and started spinning. Then he shot up like a rocket. Paildramon dodged it and Spikemon flew out of the cabin. Paildramon flew after.

"Desperado Blaster!" Said Paildramon as he attacked. Spikemon was hit dead on! He fell to the ground, and a black gear came out. 

"A black gear! That's impossible! Only Devimon used them," Thought T.K. to himself.

"Hey T.K. You haven't said a word since Spikemon was defeated. T.K.?… T.K.!" yelled Kari as she turned around. He was gone!

T.K. had gone to take care of some unfinished business with Devimon.

Meanwhile in the real world…

          "6 days…" said Diaboromon.

          "What does he mean?" asked Tai.

          "Huh? Tai! Diaboromon has just moved to another website!" Explained Izzy.

          "Alright, It's time. We have to enter the Internet again," Said Tai.

Later…

          "Are we there yet? Huh? Huh?" asked Tentomon for the tenth time.

          "No, but almost," Replied Agumon. Then they entered the internet. 

          "Don't interfere!" said Diaboromon. 

          "Agumon warp digivolve to… WarGreymon!" said Agumon as he digivolved.

          "Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon!" said Tentomon as he digivolved.

          "Kabuterimon digivolve to… MegaKabuterimon!" he said as he digivolved.

          "I don't think so," Said Diaboromon. "Cable Crusher!" said Diaboromon as he attacked. His arms shot out in the blink of an eye and pinned WarGreymon and MegaKabuterimon to the wall. "Net Wrecker!" he attacked again. The blasts struck both of them.

          "No! Get up WarGreymon! Quickly! He's coming!" yelled Tai. Just then his mom came in.

          "Oh! You're working on the computer again. Well, would you like some brussel sprout cake?" asked his mom. Izzy thought about it.

          "Izzy, remember what happened last time you tried her recipes?" whispered Tai.

          "No thanks Mrs. Kamiya," Replied Izzy. Tai looked back at the screen. They were still fighting.

          "Terra Force!" said WarGreymon as he attacked. Diaboromon dodged the attack.

          "Horn Buster!" said MegaKabuterimon as he attacked. Diaboromon also dodged that attack.

          "Cable crusher! Net wrecker!" said Diaboromon as he used both attacks. They all hit. WarGreymon and MegaKabuterimon De-Digivolved back into their Rookie forms. Diaboromon climbed through an exit.

          "You guys did your best. You need a rest. We'll get some of the other Digidestined," Said Izzy. Tai started calling. First, he called Matt.

          "Hello? This is Matt," Said Matt.

          "Matt, it's Tai. You remember Diaboromon?" asked Tai.

          "Of course!" replied Matt.

          "Well, he's back!" said Tai.

          "No way! How? When? Where?" asked Matt.

          " How? I don't know. When? Yesterday. Where? On the Internet," Explained Tai. He went on explaining everything else that had happened since he appeared.

Digimon: Doomsday Part 5 

          'Ring, Ring' 

          "I'll get it mom!" said Sora. She picked up the phone. "Hello?" she answered. In 5 seconds… 'Click'. She hung up!

          "Who was it dear?" asked her mom.

          "Tai," She replied. Sora opened her laptop.

          "You have 1 message," Said the voice on the machine. 

It read…

_Dear Sora,_

_          I'm sorry about what happened the other day. I didn't mean to make you trip in the mud. But now there is a problem, we have discovered Diaboromon on the internet. We need all the help we can get. So come over to my house with your digivice, we need everyone we can get. Sorry again._

_Love, _

_   Tai_

          Sora stopped reading before third sentence. She closed her laptop. "It's always something with Tai. First he throws up in my hat, then he gives me that stupid hairpin, and now he makes me trip in the mud!" she said. "He doesn't even know that I'm dating Matt," She sadly whispers under her breath. 

          Mimi's long distance answering machine came on.

          "Hi! This is Mimi! Sorry I'm not able to pick up the phone right now, but if you'll leave your number and a message, I'll call you back as soon as possible! Unless, you're Jason! Then I'll just knock you all the way to Las Angeles! Thanks," **_BEEP!_**

          "Mimi? If you get this message, please get on the internet with your digivice. Because…" Izzy went on explaining what had happened.

          "Hello?" Joe answered the phone. Joe listened.

          "No. That's terrible! What can we do?! It couldn't have happened! No. You can't bring it over! I'm allergic to Cats!" he said.

          "Cats? What did I say about cats? We were talking about Diaboromon," Said Tai.

"I know. But my dad doesn't know about Digimon. I have to pretend to talk about something else," Joe whispered into the telephone. 

"Well come over to my house and bring your digivice," explained Tai.

          "I can't Tai. I'm going to my dad's workplace with him," Said Joe. They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Back in the Digital World…

          "T.K.?!" called the Digidestined. 

          "Oh… where could he be?" asked Kari. 

          "I don't know, but wherever he is, we'll find him," said Davis.

In another part of the Digital World…

          "C'mon Patamon, we've got to find Devimon," said T.K.  Suddenly Doommon appeared in front of them.

          "So, you wish to find Devimon," said Doommon.

          "Huh? Who are you?" asked T.K.

          "That is not important. I can take you to Devimon," explained Doommon.

          "You can?!" exclaimed T.K.

          "Don't trust him T.K.!" said Patamon. 

          "Be quiet pig!" said Doommon as he hit Patamon.

          "Patamon!" said T.K. 

          "Dark hypnotism!" said Doommon as a hypnotic attack shot at T.K. He dodged it, grabbed Patamon, and ran into the dark depths of the forest. "He's mine now! Ahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Doommon.

          T.K. stopped running after a few minutes. He was out of breath, and couldn't see much because it was getting dark. Then he heard a laugh, an eerie, but familiar laugh. 

          "Devimon," said T.K. He rushed with Patamon to where he thought the voice was coming from. T.K. came across something he hadn't seen in years, Infinity Mountain. At the top, was Devimon's old palace. He didn't wait. He started climbing the mountain. It took him hours to reach the top. When he got there, he looked at his watch. The watch showed 11:59:49, almost midnight. Then the watch showed 12:00:00. A haunting sound of a bell rang from the palace. A cold wind blew. All these sent a chill through T.K., and made the hairs on his neck stand up. Suddenly Devimon came out of his palace. The moment of truth had arrived.

 Digimon: Doomsday Part 6 

Somewhere in the Digital World…

          "That Doommon. I give him life, and this is how he treats me," said Sam to himself. Sam walked around, trying to think of how he could get his castle back, but nothing came to his mind. He started walking, when he bumped into an old man and woman. 

          "Excuse me," said the woman.

          "Ya, whatever," said Sam. "Wait a second! How did you get here? Who are you? You're digimon aren't you?" asked Sam.

          "Our cover's blown!" said the man. Then he transformed!

          "Let's move it!" said the woman. Then she transformed!

          "Mummymon!" exclaimed the man as he transformed.

          "Arukenimon!" exclaimed the woman as she transformed! They ran into the woods, leaving Sam stunned.

Near Infinity Mountain…

          Kari looked into the sky, and saw Infinity Mountain. She heard the bell ring.

          "Guys look at that!" said Kari, pointing right above Infinity Mountain. There was a black light in the sky. There was also a white light in the sky.

Above Infinity Mountain… 

          "Devimon, this time you're going down for good!" yelled T.K.

          "How can you be so sure? You've just started," said Devimon. "Touch of Evil!" said Devimon. The dark beam came out of his hand and hit Angemon. 

          "Hand of Fate!" said Angemon. The bright beam hit Devimon with such force that it threw him backwards.

          "Come my black gears! Give me strength and power!" said Devimon as hundreds of black gears came hurtling towards him. They were absorbed into him, and he grew bigger.

          "Oh no T.K.! This is bad," said Angemon. "I may not have the strength to beat him now.

          "Then it's time to digivolve!" yelled T.K.

          "Angemon digivolve to… MagnaAngemon!" he said as he digivolved. 

          "No! Now even my black gears won't give me enough power to defeat him! I need more power! " Said Devimon.

          "If more power is what you need, more power is what you get!" said Doommon as he walked out from inside the palace. He held his hands up. They started to glow black. A dark beam shot from his hands and into Devimon.

          "Devimon mega digivolve to… SkullSatamon!" Devimon said as he digivolved. 

          "Gate of Destiny!" said MagnaAngemon. The gate opened, but didn't even pull SkullSatamon an inch closer.

          Kari and the others flew up to the top of the mountain.

          "Pit of Darkness!" said SkullSatamon as he attacked. He opened his mouth. A hand that was made out of pure darkness came out, grabbed T.K. and MagnaAngemon, and pulled them into the mouth. SkullSatamon closed his mouth. "Ah. Angel food with a side of human, not bad," said SkullSatamon. 

          "T.K.! Noooo!" yelled Kari.

          "Your turn now!" said SkullSatamon. "Dark Fire!" He attacked by shooting a black fireball at the digidestined. They nearly escaped it.

Inside SkullSatamon…

          T.K. and Patamon wake up. 

          "Ungh… Huh? Oh no! We're inside SkullSatamon! We have to get out," said T.K. 

          "But how do we?" asked Patamon.  

          "Can you still digivolve, Patamon?" asked T.K.

          "Maybe. Do you want me to try?" replied Patamon.

          "Yah. Try it," said T.K.

          "Patamon digivolve to… Angemon!" said Patamon as he digivolved.

          "Okay, good. Now try digivolving one more time," said T.K.

          "Angemon digivolve to… MagnaAngemon!" he said as he digivolved.

          "Use Gate of Destiny on SkullSatamon from the inside!" yelled T.K.

          "Gate of Destiny!" said MagnaAngemon as he attacked. 

Outside…

          "Pit of Da… Ahhh!" said SkullSatamon as the gate started to pull him in. "What!? I can't be defeated again! NOOO!" said SkullSatamon just as he was pulled into the gate. T.K. walked out holding Patamon in his hands.

          "T.K.!" yelled Kari as she hugged T.K. "I was so worried,"

Digimon: Doomsday Part 7 

          "You foolish Digidestined! You may have defeated Devimon again but now, you face the Dark Masters once more! Ahahahahaha!" said Doommon as he mysteriously vanished. 

In the real world…

          "Five days…" said Diaboromon.

          "Alright now we have to stop him!" said Tai.

          "Right let's do it!" said Matt and Izzy.

          They held their digivices up to the computer. 

On the Internet…

          "Agumon warp digivolve to… WarGreymon!"

          "Gabumon warp digivolve to WereGarurumon!" 

          "Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon!"

          "Kabuterimon digivolve to… MegaKabuterimon!" they said as they digivolved.

          "Let's get'm guys!" said WarGreymon. "Terra Force!"

          "Metal Wolf Claw"

          "Horn Buster!" they said as they attacked. Each of them hit Diaboromon, and left a cloud of smoke.

          "Did we beat him?" asked MegaKabuterimon. His answer came in the form of an attack from Diaboromon.

          "Net Wrecker!" said Diaboromon from inside the cloud of smoke. Three orbs shot out and hit MegaKabuterimon. He de-digivolved back into Tentomon.

          "Terra Force!" WarGreymon attacked. He missed.

          "Metal Wolf Claw!" WereGarurumon attacked. He also missed.

          "Cable Crusher!" Diaboromon's arms flung out and pinned them to the wall. Suddenly, Diaboromon let them go, and jumped through an exit.

          "Let's follow him," said WarGreymon. They followed him to an error page, where they saw him moving towards some giant black orb. He flew inside the orb. Diaboromon started to grow. He kept growing until he was the size of the orb. Then the orb shattered, and Diaboromon came out.

          "Uh oh," said WarGreymon and WereGarurumon simultaneously. 

          "Net Wrecker!" said Diaboromon as a gigantic green orb shot out at WarGreymon and WereGarurumon. They were hit dead-on. They fell. 

"Terra Force!"

"Ice Wolf Claw!" they said as they attacked. The attacks hit, but were so tiny, that they did nothing. Diaboromon got ready to shoot another Net Wrecker.

"We have to DNA Digivolve!" said Tai to Matt.

"Then let's do it!" exclaimed Matt. They took their digivices out.

"WarGreymon! WereGarurumon! DNA Digivolve to… Omnimon!" the two digimon said as they digivolved. Diaboromon shot his Net Wrecker.

"Transcendent Sword!" yelled Omnimon as he attacked. The attack split the gigantic orb in half. "Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon attacked again. Five shots came out of the cannon and hit Diaboromon. Diaboromon stumbled backwards. Omnimon flew up to him and started slashing him with his sword. Diaboromon grabbed Omnimon and threw him across the website. Omnimon flew up to Diaboromon again. Diaboromon lunged at him. He avoided it. Omnimon got up to Diaboromon's head. "Supreme Cannon!" Diaboromon was blasted right in its face!

"Net Wrecker!" Diaboromon's attack hit Omnimon full force. Suddenly, an opening sign appeared below them, and a silver streak shot out. The streak shot in-between the two battling digimon and threw a blue cube to Omnimon. The silver streak then slashed Diaboromon with a sword and went back through the opening below them. The opening closed. Omnimon looked at the cube, he had no idea what to do with it. He touched the cube. Immediately, the cube started to grow. It grew until as big as Diaboromon. Then it pulled Omnimon in. He grew until, he too, was the size of Diaboromon. The cube disappeared. Now, they were even. 

"Transcendent sword!" said Omnimon as he attacked. The sword cut one of Diaboromon's arms off. He slashed again, and cut another arm off. Then he cut his two legs off, but Diaboromon was still fighting.

"Net wrecker!" he shot many blasts, but all missed. Finally, he powered up a super net wrecker attack called, "Net Annihilator!" the attacked took time to charge. At the same time, Omnimon was powering up his cannon for a very powerful attack called, "Extreme Cannon!" this took the same amount of time to power up as Diaboromon's attack. They fired at the same time. The attacks collided, creating a huge explosion, and leaving a cloud of smoke. Out from the smoke came… Agumon and Gabumon! They were holding a dazed Karamon, the de-digivolved version of Diaboromon. Everything was settled on the internet.

Wait! What was that silver streak that helped them out?

Digimon: Doomsday Part 8 

Atop Infinity Mountain…

          Just then Devimon's palace fell apart and four Digimon stood in the rubble. They introduced themselves:

          "UltraSeadramon!"

          "MetalPuppetmon!"

          "HyperMachindramon!"

          "WarPiedmon!"

          WarPiedmon stepped forward and spoke. "Well, well, well. Looks like we have to take care of these Digidestined. 

          "Thunder Arrow!" yelled UltraSeadramon as he attacked.

          "Paildramon mega digivolve to… Imperialdramon!" Said Paildramon as he digivolved. The attack knocked Imperialdramon back.

          "Metallic Mayhem!" yelled MetalPuppetmon as he attacked. Imperialdramon was blasted again.

          "Dragon Cannon!" said HyperMachindramon as he attacked. This was the final blow. Imperialdramon de-digivolved back into DemiVeemon and Leafmon. 

          "Now to finish you off! Dark Daggers!" said WarPiedmon as he threw black daggers towards each of the Digidestined. Just as they were about to hit them a silver streak sped in front of them, grabbed the daggers and threw them back at the dark masters. Each one hit WarPiedmon. "Do you really think my own attack would hurt me?" asked WarPiedmon. Without answering, the streak sped behind WarPiedmon, pulled out a silver sword and cut the other Dark Masters in half. They turned into digidust immediately. Then the streak threw its sword into WarPiedmon. WarPiedmon collapsed and turned into digidust. The silver streak stopped moving.

          "Digidestined! Finally, I have found you. You are in danger! We must get off the mountain quickly! Hurry, I know a quick way down the mountain," It said.

          "Wait one second! How do we know that we can trust you? We don't even know your name!" said Davis.

          "I am sorry. I should have told you my name. My name is MetalLeomon. I'm the Ultra form of Leomon. My sword and myself are made of pure silver. With my sword, I can defeat almost any Digimon. Now quickly! Let's go!" said MetalLeomon.

At the bottom…

          "We are safe. But only for the time being," said MetalLeomon. 

          "Who was the Digimon that told us we would have to fight the Dark Masters? asked Davis. 

          "He was Doommon. T.K.! Kari! Do you remember Apocalamon?" asked MetalLeomon.

          "Of course!" answered T.K. and Kari simultaneously. 

          "Well, Doommon is a digivolution of Apocalamon. 

          "How do we defeat him?" asked T.K.

          "I don't know. But however you do it, you will need a lot of power," replied MetalLeomon. 

          "Um… did I miss something? Who's Apocalamon?" asked Davis.

          "Oh, sorry Davis. After we, the original digidestined defeated the first dark masters, we found out that they had been created by Apocalamon. Together, we defeated Apocalamon and the digital world was re-born," explained Kari.   

          "Oh," said Davis.

          "You will need rest for when the time comes to defeat him. Go home now and sleep," said MetalLeomon. Then he rushed away in a streak of silver.

          "Well, I guess it's time to get back to the real world," said Yolei.

          "Yah. My mom and grandfather must be worried," said Cody.

          "I haven't been out this late either," said Ken. So, all the digidestined went home.

Outside Davis's apartment…

          "Okay Demiveemon, we're going to sneak in through my window," said Davis to Demiveemon. Davis started to climb through the window, but once he got half way through, it closed on him! He was stuck! Demiveemon hopped up onto the windowsill, and squeezed through the part he could fit under. Then he hopped onto Davis's bed, and tucked himself under the cover. 

          "Goodnight Davis!" whispered Demiveemon.

          "Hey, wait a sec! Help me out here!" said Davis. After a few minutes, Davis got through, but that wasn't the end of it. 

          Davis fell backwards onto his floor, and knocked over his desk. The desk fell on his left leg, and five books fell. He caught the first four, but the last one hit him on his head. Davis put everything away and got into his bed. It didn't even take five minutes for him to fall asleep.

Digimon: Doomsday Part 9 

**_BringBringBringBringBringBring!_**

          Davis tried to shut his alarm clock of while he had his face stuffed in his pillow, but it didn't work. So, Davis picked up the alarm clock, and tossed it into a pile of clothes. That apparently made it stop.

          "7:30. Time to get ready for school," thought Davis. Davis got out of bed, got dressed, brushed his teeth, and went downstairs. Davis had pancakes, a banana, and some orange juice for breakfast. Then he grabbed his backpack and went to the bus stop. Demiveemon poked his head out of Davis's backpack.

          "Davis, when was the last time you washed your gym clothes?" asked Demiveemon.

          "I don't know. Why?" replied Davis.

          "Because it stinks in here!" yelled Demiveemon.

          Just then the bus came up and Demiveemon ducked back into the backpack. 

          Davis got on the bus and the first thing that he saw was Kari. He went to sit next to her, but then he realized that T.K. was already sitting next to her. They were talking and laughing about something, and he could hear Kari say, "You're so funny T.K," Davis went and sat behind them. Cody, Yolei, and Ken weren't on the same bus. 

In School…

          "History is soooooo boring!" though Davis. Davis could hear the teacher, but he wasn't listening. Davis looked like he was taking notes, but he was just doodling. It's amazing that he gets 'A's on his history tests. 

During Gym class…

          "Okay class. Today you'll be running a mile. I'll pair you up, and you'll compete for the best time. The girls have been practicing their cheers, and will be cheering for you. All right! Let's get to the field," said the gym teacher.

          Davis wasn't really paying attention to the teacher. He was watching Kari. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her. He stood there just watching her, until he heard something… "Hey! Davis, come on! Move it get on the field!" yelled the teacher.

"Yes sir! Sorry sir!" said Davis as he ran to the field.

On the field…

          The teacher grouped T.K. and Davis together.

          "It's four laps around the track. T.K., Davis, you'll go first," said the teacher. He brought out a stopwatch and told them to stand at the starting line. 

          "I'm going to win this one T.K. Then Kari will like me, not you," whispered Davis to T.K.

          "On your mark… Get set… Go!" yelled the teacher. Davis ran as fast as he could. T.K. kept a good pace, but still ran fast. T.K. was about a half a lap behind Davis until about the third lap. That's when Davis started to get tired. T.K. was now about one fifth of a lap behind Davis. Davis struggled to stay ahead in the final lap. They rounded a bend. The finish line was in site, just the final straightway. They were now neck and neck. Then Davis heard Kari say: "C'mon T.K.! You can beat Davis!" Davis's heart sunk. He slowed down. T.K. past him and beat him by five seconds. 

          "Good job you two!" said the teacher. Davis sat in the field. He watched Kari run up to T.K. and congratulate him. Davis wasn't really listening anymore. He laid on his back and looked up at the sky. At first he thought that he saw Doommon flying above the school. Wait! He did see that! He flew out of sight. He ran up to T.K. and Kari.

          "Guys!" yelled Davis.

          "We know! We saw Doommon too," said T.K. Suddenly, people started to run out of the school. As soon as everybody got out of the school part of it blew up! From behind the flames, came Doommon. 

          "How did he get here?" asked Kari.

          "I don't know," said T.K. Yolei, Cody, and Ken ran up to them from out of the crowd. Izzy, Joe, and Sora were on a field trip.

          "We need to fight him. We can't let him harm anybody," said Cody.

          "Where are the Digimon?" asked Yolei.

          "We're right here!" said Hawkmon as he and the other digimon came up to them.

          "All right, are you ready to fight?" asked T.K.

          "Yup!" answered the Digimon.

          "Then let's do it!" said Davis.

          "Ha! You think that your puny Digimon can beat me!? I will crush you and your Digimon!" said Doommon.

          "We'll see about that!" said Davis. Davis and Ken took out their Digivices and prepared to DNA Digivolve.

Digimon: Doomsday Part 10 

"Veemon Digivolve to… ExVeemon!" said Veemon as he digivolved. 

"Wormmon Digivolve to… Stingmon!" said Wormmon as he digivolved.

           "ExVeemon! Stingmon! DNA Digivolve to… Paildramon!" they said as they digivolved.

          "Paildramon Mega Digivolve to… Imperialdramon!" said Paildramon as he digivolved.

          "Imperialdramon mode change to… Fighter mode!" he said as he changed.

          "Now we can take you on!" said Davis.

          "Positron Laser!" said Imperialdramon as he attacked.

          "Nightmare Beam!" said Doommon as he attacked. The two attacks collided, but Doommon's attack was stronger. The Nightmare Beam pushed the positron laser back into Imperialdramon. He was blown to the ground.

          "Hahahahaha! Nobody can beat me!" said Doommon. Suddenly some attack blasted Doommon. "Ah! Who dares hit me?" asked Doommon.

"Me," said Omnimon as he appeared from behind the Digidestined.

"Take him down!" said Tai as he ran towards the fight.

 "Supreme Cannon!" said Omnimon as he attacked.

          "Dark Shield!" said Doommon as he defended himself. A black orb appeared around Doommon. The cannon blast knocked the shield, along with Doommon to the ground. 

          "Transcendent Sword!" said Omnimon as he attacked. The attack missed, but hit Doommon one more time with his Supreme Cannon. Doommon raised his hands above his head. An evil force seemed to be gathering there. Finally, there was what looked liked a black blob above his head.

          "Dark Destroyer!" the blob flew at Omnimon and blew up as it hit him. Doommon somehow opened a portal to the Digital World. He flew into the portal and into the Digital World.

          "Come on, let's follow him!" said Davis.

          "Imperialdramon can carry us all," explained Ken. Ken, Davis, Cody, Yolei, T.K. and Kari rode in Imperialdramon. Tai and Matt rode on Omnimon. The digimon that could fly just flew through the portal. The digimon that couldn't fly had to de-digivolve and ride inside Imperialdramon.

At Sam's old castle…

          Sam crawled through the bushes outside his castle.

          "Ouch! Lousy thorn bushes! Why'd I plant these anyway? Aha! There it is! The secret entrance to my castle," said Sam. He climbed up a tree in the back of the castle. Then he jumped onto a ledge. Sam pulled out a key from his pocket. He unlocked a door on the ledge. "I'm in! Now to get down to business," said Sam. He ran down a flight of stairs, unlocked another door and walked into a room filled with screens and one chair. He sat down in the chair. Which digimon should I unleash upon Doommon? I've got it!" said Sam as he chose the digimon. 

Near a river… 

          Doommon landed. Knowing he had to plan another attack, he teleported himself away. Then the digidestined landed. 

          "Hey! Where'd Doommon go?" asked Davis. 

          "I don't know. It's like he just vanished into thin air!" replied Cody. 

          "Right now, I'm wondering where **we are," said T.K. T.K. walked over onto a ledge. He looked down. "There's a huge river down there!" he yelled back to the others.**

          "Oh, be careful T.K.!" said Kari as she ran next to him. Suddenly, the ledge that they were on collapsed!

          "Kari!" yelled Davis as he and the others ran to the edge. T.K. and Kari were hanging by a tree. The tree was a baby tree, so it wouldn't hold much weight. T.K. was holding onto the tree, and Kari was holding onto T.K.'s hand.

          "Just hold on Kari!" said T.K.

          "I can't! My hand is slipping!" replied Kari. She tried to hold on, but she couldn't. Her hand slipped, and she fell into the water.

          "Kari! No!" yelled T.K. T.K. only thought for a split-second before he decided what to do. He took a deep breath and prepared to get wet.

          Kari thought that she was done for. Falling into a raging river with nobody there to help her. Then she heard a splash behind her and saw that T.K. was in the water. She figured that the branch had broken. She looked at the branch. It wasn't broken! He must have dived in after her! She saw T.K. go under water. He didn't come up at once. When he did come up, she saw that he was ahead of her. Kari heard a rumble, and saw a waterfall ahead. She saw that T.K. had realized that there was a waterfall ahead too. Then, she saw him go over it! Kari couldn't believe what she had seen. She knew that she was moments away from that fate too. "T.K… why…" those were her last thoughts. Then she went over it, and darkness came.

Digimon: Doomsday Part 11 

T.K. awoke on a shore next to a waterfall and a tropical pond. At first, He couldn't remember how he had gotten there. Then it all came back to him. His first thought was "Kari!" He looked around. Kari was lying on the shore close to the water. He rushed over to her. She was unconscious, but breathing. She was soaking wet. T.K. had been in the sun, so he had dried off, but Kari had been in the shade. He knew that she could get Hypothermia from wet clothing. He knew she would have to wear dry clothes, and not wet clothes. But how would she change?! She's unconscious. Then she woke up.

          "Thank you…" thought T.K. "You're pretty wet. Here, I have an extra set of my clothes. You can wear it," 

"Thanks," she replied.

At night…

          She walked over to him. "Hi," she said.

          "Hi," he replied. "Your clothes are drying near the fire… if you want to change," said T.K.

          "I know. I saw them there," said Kari. Kari sat down next to him. "The moon is beautiful tonight," said Kari as she gazed at the full moon.

          "Yah… it is," said T.K. "So is the water. It sparkles from the moon's light. Bright and beautiful… like you… I mean the moon!" said T.K. Kari giggled a little. "Don't blow it!" thought T.K. They gazed into each other's eyes. They seemed like they were going to kiss. They probably would have, if it weren't for this… "Hello? Kari! T.K.! Where are you?" yelled voices from the forest behind them. They sank away from each other. They got up and walked towards the woods. "We're over here!" yelled T.K.

          The others came out of the woods. Patamon flew over to T.K., and Gatomon ran over to Kari.

          Davis ran over to Kari. "Why are you dressed in T.K.'s clothes?" asked Davis.

          "Um… I was cold, so he let me wear his clothes," answered Kari.

          "Well! We're so glad you two are okay!" said Tai.

          "Yah! We were worried," said Matt.

           "We're okay," said T.K.

          "We were searching for you all day!" said Davis. You could tell that he was only talking to Kari. 

"We had better get home! It's almost midnight!" said Tai.

          "Wait! My dad won't mind if you all stay over. We have plenty of sleeping bags!" said Matt. "Besides, he won't even be there. He's at work until 3:00 a.m. today," Matt said.

          "Okay then we can call our parents and tell them that we're going to Matt's house," said Tai. So they all went and had a sleepover at Matt's. 

The next day at school…

          Tai was walking to school, when Izzy ran up to him.

          "I heard the news. A monster attacked the school. Then it fought with two other monsters," said Izzy.

          "I have a feeling that this isn't going to be the last time we see him. I also think that he had something to do with Diaboromon's reappearance," said Tai. Tai then explained what happened during the fight, and after the fight when T.K. and Kari were lost. When they got to the school, they found large signs that said, that the school would be closed until it was fixed. They turned around and headed for Tai's house.

After school…

          Davis, T.K., Kari, Cody, and Yolei, headed for Tai's house. It had been decided, that every digidestined that could, would be at Tai's house, so that they could travel to the digital world, and defeat Doommon. Mimi wouldn't come to Tai's house, but she would travel to the digital world.

At Tai's house…

          "Alright. This digimon is tough. Very tough. We're going to need a lot of power to defeat him. Matt and I will fight with Omnimon. Davis! You and Ken will fight with Imperialdramon. Mimi is bringing along Willis, from America. He will use Rapidmon and Kerpymon. Those are our strongest digimon. Everyone else, use your ultimate forms," explained Tai. They got ready to open the digiport. 

          "Is everyone ready?" Asked Kari.

          "Yah!" answered everyone.

          "Then let's go!" said Davis as they opened the digiport.

Digimon: Doomsday Part 12 

In the digital world…

          The digidestined landed on a barren wasteland. Not a single bit of green. Any tree that there was, was dead. No grass. Just gray dirt.

          "It's like this place was consumed by darkness," Said Kari. They walked around looking for any clues of where to find Doommon.

          "Nothing!" exclaimed Tai.

          "We have to keep looking," said Sora.

          "Maybe we should try and find Mimi," said Joe.

          "Yah, maybe you're right. There's nothing here anyway," said Tai. Almost as if Tai's words had made him appear, Doommon teleported himself to that area.

          "Well, well, well. If it isn't the digi-rats! Hahahahaha!" laughed Doommon. 

          "Are you ready guys?" asked Davis.

          "Let's do it!" they all exclaimed.

          "Agumon! Gabumon! Warp digivolve to… WarGreymon! MetalGarurumon!" they said as they Warp Digivolved.

          "WarGreymon! MetalGarurumon! DNA digivolve to… Omnimon!" they said as they DNA digivolved.

          "Veemon digivolve to… Wormmon digivolve to… ExVeemon! Stingmon!" they said as they digivolved.

          "ExVeemon! Stingmon! DNA Digivolve to… Paildramon!" they said as they DNA digivolved.

          "Paildramon Mega Digivolve to… Imperialdramon!" he said as he mega digivolved.

          "Imperialdramon mode change to… Fighter Mode!" he said as he mode changed. 

          The other digimon digivolved into their highest forms:

MagnaAngemon! Angewomon! MegaKabuterimon! Zudomon! Garudamon!

Ankylomon! Aquilamon! 

          "Wait for us!" came two voices from behind the digidestined.

          "Palmon digivolve to… Togemon!" said Palmon as she digivolved.

          "Togemon digivolve to… Lilymon!" she said as she digivolved.

          "Golden Armor Energize!" said Willis as he came into sight.

          "Terriermon Golden Armor Digivolve to… Rapidmon!" Terriermon said as he digivolved.

          "Lopmon digivolve to… Wendigomon!" said Lopmon as he digivolved. 

          "Wendigomon digivolve to… Antylamon!" he said as he digivolved.

          "Antylamon digivolve to… Kerpymon!" he said as he digivolved.

          Mimi, Willis, Lilymon, Kerpymon, and Rapidmon came up to the other digidestined.

          "Okay Doommon, now you're going down!" said Davis.

In Sam's castle…

          "Doommon! He's going to pay for throwing me out of my own castle! My three most powerful digimon are already on their way to his position, so that they can defeat him, once and for all," thought Sam. He turned on the screens in front of him and started searching for Doommon.

          "What! Those bratty digidestined are with him?! And my brother?! Well, I can kill two birds with one stone. Now… what's their position? Near the castle?! Argh! I'll just go to the fight myself," said Sam. He got up and headed out of the castle.

At the battle…

          "We beat you once before, and we'll do it again!" said Tai.

          "Ha! You beat Apocalamon! I am Doommon!" replied Doommon. Suddenly, three digimon rushed up, and attacked Doommon. He was caught by surprise, so he was thrown back. The three turned to the digidestined.

          "Look out!" said Angewomon. "These are evil digimon! DarkMagnadramon, SkullMamothmon, and Boltmon!" explained Angewomon. SkullMamothmon was the first to attack. 

          "Spiral Bone Crusher!" he said as he attacked. Omnimon jumped in front of the attack. The attack hit Omnimon, but did hardly anything. Next, Boltmon attacked.

          "Tomahawk Crunch!" Boltmon yelled as he attacked. Boltmon grabbed his axe, and threw it at the digidestined. Imperialdramon stepped in front of it.

          "Positron Laser!" said Imperialdramon as he attacked. The attack knocked the axe away. Finally, DarkMagnadramon attacked.

          "Dragon Fire!" DarkMagnadramon's attack was a blast of black fire.

          "Silver Shield!" said MetalLeomon as he jumped out of nowhere and blocked the attack. 

          "Ahahahahahaha! You think that you can beat my best digimon!?" laughed Sam as he walked up behind the digidestined. 

Digimon: Doomsday Part 13 

          "What? Sam!" said Ken when he saw Sam.

          "That's right! It's me. So how did you get out of the portal?" asked Sam. Ken didn't get to answer, because Doommon suddenly grabbed Sam.

          "You fool! Do you really think that you can defeat me with your puny digimon? You must be joking!" said Doommon. Then he raised Sam into the air, and threw him into the trees.

          Sam was badly injured he tried to get up, but it seemed as though his whole body was numb. He felt tired, very tired. Darkness came over his eyes. 

          "I'm dying. Not again. No, I won't let it happen. My master will help me. Must reach him," thought Sam. The symbols on his gloves started to glow. A black portal appeared next him. The portal drew Sam into it. 

          "Now it's your turn!" said Doommon as he turned to the digidestined.

          "We're not finished with you yet!" said DarkMagnadramon. SkullMamothmon charged at MetalLeomon. MetalLeomon jumped onto him, and rode him like a bull. Boltmon went after Imperialdramon.

          "Tomahawk Knuckle!" yelled Boltmon as he threw a punch at Imperialdramon. He grabbed the punch, and threw Boltmon over his head. Now it was DarkMagnadramon's turn.

          "Dragon Fire!" said DarkMagnadramon as he attacked. The fireball flew at Omnimon. 

          "Supreme Cannon!" said Omnimon as he attacked. His cannon blast was much more powerful than the fireball. It struck the fireball, and sent both attacks towards DarkMagnadramon. The two attacks hit him, and sent him flying.

          "Now I can finally finish you off!" exclaimed Doommon.

          "Hey Doommon! Look behind you!" said MetalLeomon. Doommon turned around and saw MetalLeomon riding SkullMamothmon, and directing him towards Doommon. SkullMamothmon slammed into him, and knocked him back a couple of yards.

          "Feel my wrath! Nightmare Beam!" said Doommon as he blasted SkullMamothmon with the beam. MetalLeomon immediately jumped off of him. When the beam hit SkullMamothmon, he turned into digidust. Doommon then did the same to DarkMagnadramon and Boltmon. They both turned into digidust.

          "We can't let him win! Attack!" said Tai.

          "Supreme Cannon!" said Omnimon as he attacked.

          "Positron Laser!" said Imperialdramon as he attacked. The other digimon also attacked. All the attacks hit him.

          "Nightmare Beam!" yelled Doommon as he attacked the digidestined. The beam struck Imperialdramon and Omnimon. The two digimon stumbled backwards.

          "Excalibur!" "Celestial Arrow!" Said MagnaAngemon and Angewomon as they attacked. The arrow flew at Doommon. 

          "Dark Shield!" said Doommon as a shielding orb came up around him. Angewomon's arrow pierced the shield and shattered it! Then the arrow drove threw Doommon. Doommon was badly hurt, but he wasn't planning to give up that easily.

          Now MagnaAngemon came down with his Excalibur attack. He swung the blade at Doommon. He hit him, and Doommon fell to the ground.

          "We did it!" yelled the digidestined in joy.

          "I'm not finished yet!" yelled Doommon as he released one of his most powerful attacks, "Wave of Destruction!" The attack was a wave created of pure evil and power. The wave knocked everyone back at least thirty feet. Doommon stood up in the midst of everything. "I knew that you didn't stand a chance!" laughed Doommon. 

          "We won't give up," said a weak Tai.

          "We can still defeat you," said Matt. 

          "We did it before, and we'll do it again!" yelled Tai.

          "And you know why?" asked Matt.

          "Because we, are the Digidestined!" answered the group. Suddenly, all of their digivices started to shine! The digivices sent beams of light out to MagnaAngemon and Angewomon. When they were struck by the light something amazing happened!

          "MagnaAngemon! Angewomon! DNA Digivolve to…" the two angels said as they were encased in a digital egg! 

Digimon: Doomsday Part 14 

          As the digital egg started to disappear, a new digimon was revealed!

          "Destinymon!" said the digimon as it came out from the egg. Destinymon looked like MagnaAngemon and Angewomon put together. "Doommon, your forces of evil stand no chance against us all. For what you have done to the digital world, we cannot allow you to go free. Your evil must be eliminated at all cost," said Destinymon to Doommon.

          "Ha! You still think that you can beat me? Well, you're wrong! I am the greatest digimon of all. Stand in my way, and I will crush you!" said Doommon.

          "Then you leave us no choice. Angel Wing!" said Destinymon as it attacked. Destinymon's wings started glowing. A feather came out of each wing. The feathers spun in the air. The feathers turned into something like a boomerang. Then they flew at Doommon. When they hit, they exploded and released a blinding light. Doommon dropped to his knees.

          "You… will… lose," said Doommon.

          "We will defeat you once and for all!" said Destinymon as it got ready to use its most powerful attack. "Heaven's Gate!" said Destinymon as it created the gate. The attack looked just like the Gate of Destiny, except the inside was the same color as the Heaven's Charm used to defeat Myotismon.

          "Noooooo! I won't be pulled in!" said Doommon as he resisted the attack.

          "Let's blast him into the gate!" said Tai. All the digimon used their attacks.

          Rapid Fire! Lightning Spear! Horn Blaster! Vulcan's Hammer! Flower Cannon! Wing Blade! Tail Quake! Grand Horn! When the attacks hit Doommon, he lost his balance, which almost fully dragged him into the gate, but he regained his balance. Three digimon remained who didn't use their attacks.

          "Ready?" asked MetalLeomon.

          "Yah!" replied Omnimon and Imperialdramon. All three attacked.

          "Silver Saber!" said MetalLeomon as he threw his sword.

          "Positron Laser!" yelled Imperialdramon as he attacked.

          "Supreme Cannon!" said Omnimon as he attacked. The attacks blasted Doommon. He lost his balance once more, and fell into the gate. As the gate closed, Doommon spoke to the digidestined.

          "You haven't defeated me for good! I'll be back for you! For all of you! And I'll be stronger than ever! I'll be back!" yelled Doommon as the gate closed. 

          "We did it!" they all yelled. All the digimon de-digivolved back to their in-training forms. The digidestined talked for a while about what had happened.  

          "We better get back to the real world!" said Joe as he looked at his watch.

          "Yah. Hey! What do you say we meet at the school tomorrow?" suggested Tai.

          "That's a great idea!" said Davis. Everybody else also agreed. The digidestined each went home and had a good night's sleep. Well, except for Davis. His parents were on vacation, his sister was at a sleep-over, and he had locked himself out. Once again, he climbed in his window. Which was a disaster.

At Kari's house…

          "Well, we did it!" said Tai to Kari as he went to sleep. Tai dreamed happy dreams, but Kari didn't. She felt something. Something evil. Kari dreamed of Doommon, and of the creatures from the Dark World. She always felt as though Doommon was still there, watching them. Later in the night, her dreams got better. Kari felt as though Doommon wasn't watching her anymore. She dreamt of T.K., and her future.

At T.K.'s house… 

          T.K. had good dreams. He had dreams of Kari, and his life. Then, later in the night, he felt an evil watching him. He had nightmares until he woke up. T.K.'s nightmares were about Doommon. Then it changed to nightmares about Devimon. The feeling of evil lasted throughout the night. Frequently, he would wake up in the middle of the night, and feel darkness and evil around him.

          T.K. woke up the next day a little tired, but he wasn't thinking about it. He was thinking about Kari. He could feel something between them. He didn't know what though.

          Kari also woke up tired. She wasn't thinking about it either though. Kari was thinking about T.K. Just like T.K., she felt something too. Kari didn't know what it was either. 

          All the digidestined got ready to meet at the school. One of the digidestined threw his alarm clock at the wall. Evidently thinking, that there was a pile of dirty clothes there. You can guess who did that.

Digimon: Doomsday Part 15 

At the school…

          "Yesterday was incredible!" said Davis.

          "I've got one question though," said Cody. "How did Kari and T.K. DNA digivolve, if T.K.'s DNA digivolving partner is me, and Kari's is Yolei?" 

          "That's a good question," said Yolei.

          "I don't know," replied T.K.

          "It's like it just happened," said Kari.

          "All of our digivices glowed when they digivolved. Maybe that had something to do with it," said Tai. This was the favorite topic of the day. They discussed it for hours. Another subject they discussed, was MetalLeomon.

          "Is MetalLeomon a digivolved version of the Leomon we once knew?" asked Matt.

          "If it is, I've got to thank him. He died trying to save us from MetalEtemon," cried Mimi. 

          "If it were the same Leomon that we knew, MetalLeomon must be an Ultra level," said Tai. This was the second biggest topic of the day. The third biggest topic, was about Doommon. Everyone wondered how he had brought back Devimon and the Dark Masters.

          "How is it possible to bring them back?" asked T.K.

          "Well, he didn't have to bring them back," replied Tai. "Remember when we defeated Apocalamon? Gennai told us that File Island and all the digimon in the Digital World, were going to be created all over again," explained Tai.

          "Oh! So, he just controlled them, and gave them the power to digivolve," said T.K. Finally, there was a very small topic. Sam. How was he alive? That was their smallest topic.

          "It doesn't make sense. I saw Sam when he fell off the balcony. I saw him carried off on the stretcher. I was at his funeral. How is he alive?" asked Ken.

          "That's one thing that I don't think we'll ever know, unless he tells us," answered Yolei. Everyone eventually went home. They had dinner with their families. 

Tai and Kari had liver sticks and baked radish. 

Matt and T.K. had Chinese take out with their dad.

Davis had grilled hamburgers and fried chicken.

Cody had sushi and rice.

Yolei had grilled fish and three bean salad.

Joe had spaghetti with meatballs and corn on the cob.

Izzy had steaks and baked potato.

Mimi had shrimp fried rice and Chinese vegetable.

Sora had Tundoori chicken with sweet and sour eggplant. 

Ken had lasagna and minestrone soup. Then the digidestined all went to sleep.

          That night T.K. and Kari couldn't sleep. They each felt a dark cloud over them. Both of them sneaked out in the middle of the night. T.K. found a twenty-four hour diner and ordered a root beer float. He sat there drinking the float for about an hour. Approximately half an hour after he finished the float and nearly fell asleep, he heard the jingle of bells on the door as someone entered the diner. He turned around, and to his surprise, saw Kari.

"Kari!" said the surprised T.K. as he nearly fell off of his chair. "What are you doing here?"

          "I couldn't sleep. So I decided to walk around the neighborhood. What are you doing?" she replied.

          "Same thing," said T.K. "Do you want anything?"

          "I came to get a float…" said Kari.

          "Two more floats please," said T.K. to the waiter behind the counter. In a couple of minutes the floats were served. They drank the floats, talked, laughed, and then got ready to head home.

          "That'll be four seventy-five," said the waiter.

          "Okay…" said Kari as she looked in her pocket purse.

          "Thank you, have a nice night," said the waiter. Kari looked up and saw that T.K. was putting away his wallet.

          "Thanks T.K," said Kari as they walked out the door. 

          "Don't mention it," replied T.K. A cool breeze passed through the streets. Kari shivered.

          "Boy, It's chilly tonight," said Kari. T.K. took his jacket off.

          "Here, use this," said T.K.

          "But you'll be cold," replied Kari.

"I'll be fine," said T.K. They walked together until they got to Kari's house. Kari gave him his jacket.

          "Thanks again," whispered Kari as she went inside. T.K. went to his house and laid down. Both of them had a good night's sleep. The cloud pasted, and it didn't seem like it would come back, but it did… four years later.

Digimon: Doomsday Part 16 

Four years later…

          In the four years that have past since we left the digidestined, lots of things have happened. T.K.'s gotten his driver's license and has been going out with Kari for four years. Davis has been _trying to get his driver's license. Cody has joined Izzy's new computer building and programming club. Yolei has traveled to America twice to visit Mimi. Ken joined the soccer team again, and has gotten better than Davis. Tai and the original digidestined have all gotten their driver's licenses. Matt has gone on tour with Sora by his side. Joe has entered doctor's school again. Last, Mimi travels to Japan every two years. _

          Most of the digidestined haven't seen each other for a while. Except of course for T.K. and Kari. Now though, they will meet again, but not for a good reason. The dark cloud has returned. They all sense it. It guides them to a city. Here, most of them will meet. 

The digidestined will have to take on an evil more powerful than anything that they've had to face before. More powerful than Devimon! More powerful than Etemon! More powerful than Myotismon! More powerful than the Dark Masters! More powerful than Daemon! Even more powerful than Doommon!

          The digidestined will have to band together with other digidestined to defeat this evil. With the help of Gennai and a new power, they will try to rid the two worlds of the evil digimon.

          What is this new evil?

          What is the digidestined's new power?

          Will the digidestined be able to defeat the evil digimon?

**_Find out in the continuation of this story, entitled, Digimon: Dark Chaos!_**


End file.
